Ferrox
El Ferrox es un rifle de lanza Corpus usado or Derim Zahn. Su disparo alternativo lanza el Ferrox hasta a 50 metros, creando un campo eléctrico donde los enemigos cercanos son electrocutados y atraidos por el arma durante un tiempo. Esta disponible en el Dojo del Clan en el laboratorio Corpus, si se ha investigado previamente. Este arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de Ventajas: *Alto daño de con su disparo primario. **El fuego alternativo tiene un alto daño físico en impactos directos con los enemigos. *El disparo primario tiene fuego de tipo hitscan. *Perforación de forma innata. *Capaz de ser lanzado para controlar multitud de enemigos con un campo de atracción localizada. **Los enemigos reciben 150 de daño Eléctrico cuando son atrapados en dicho campo. *Alta probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico. *Munición muy eficiente. *Tiempo de carga muy corto antes de disparar en comparación con otras armas cargadas como los arcos, mismo tiempo que el MK1-Paris y superado sólo por el Javlok y Cernos Rakta *Viene con espacios y . *Los enemigos asesinados son vaporizados, haciéndolo bueno para el Sigilo cuando se silencia. Desventajas: *A diferencia del Javlok, el Ferrox no puede disparar con una carga parcial. *El disparo alternativo tiene un cadencia de lanzamiento lenta. *El arma se dispara tan pronto como ha completado la carga, lo que puede conducir a un disparo prematuro. *Una vez el arma Ferrox ha sido lanzada, el jugador no podrá usarla hasta que la recoja o vuelva automáticamente a los 15 segundos. *El disparo alternativo tiene un bajo daño, ataque lento, y no realiza ataques críticos. Galería Notas *The Ferrox's alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, and upon landing on a surface arcs of electricity will emit from the Ferrox and chain to any nearby enemies, dealing 150 damage every 5 seconds with a high chance to proc. Enemies under this effect will also be passively dragged towards the Ferrox. *The Ferrox will remain at the location where it was thrown for ~20 seconds after landing, automatically teleporting to the player after said duration or until the player manually picks the Ferrox back up for use again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Ferrox's alt-fire has a max throwing range of ~50m (though it may be displayed as slightly less due to the forward movement of the player when throwing the weapon). **The arc Ferrox will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g. Velocidad terminal and Zephyr's Corriente en chorro Augment). **Unlike the Javlok, the Ferrox's alt-fire will not damage its user when thrown too close. *If the Ferrox is silenced using Silenciar, Invisibilidad silenciosa, or Banshee's passive ability, its alt-fire will not alert enemies when dragging and dealing damage to them. *Enemies killed by the primary or damage from the secondary attack will vaporize, similar to channeled kills by melee weapons. This makes it very viable for stealth, as long as the weapon is silenced or Invisibilidad silenciosa is used. **Keep in mind that there is a long-standing issue with silenced weapons and/or Invisibilidad silenciosa that causes some enemies to not count as stealth kills despite being unalerted when killed. So you will often lose your stealth bonus if trying to use this vaporization feature as a way to level the weapon up through stealth. *It is not recommended to install Calibre pesado as the accuracy will greatly deviate leading to inaccurate shots even with the secondary fire. *Fire rate appears to increase the chance for the alt fire to deal damage to tethered enemies, so increasing fire rate will increase the DPS on this fire mode slightly. **The damage can be increased by base damage mods like Calibre pesado or faction-specific damage mods (e.g. Perdición del Corpus), increasing the effectiveness of this fire mode. Consejos *This weapon's decent critical chance and damage multiplier make critical builds using Punto de impacto and Sentido vital good options. *When applying additional daño elemental to the Ferrox, its alt-fire will proc them periodically; as with other weapons with an elemental base, will be applied last if there are two or more other elements modded for, unless an mod is included in the order. *Calibre pesado has a marginal effect on the Ferrox's primary fire even at long range, making it a viable mod for increasing the weapon's damage output. **It does affect additional shots when using multishot mods such as Cámara dividida. *Recarga táctica has an effect while the spear is out after alt-fire is used, so it's possible to do seamless reloads this way. *The Ferrox's alt-fire is very useful as a crowd control tool in Supervivencia missions, as its tethering arcs may stun enemies with procs and also pull them together in a close lump. **This tethering effect is further amplified on corridors where enemies pass through frequently. **This makes grenade-type secondary weapons such as Angstrum and Kulstar or thrown secondaries with Explosivos ocultos good choices when using the Ferrox in this manner. **This alt-fire will also help squadmates with launcher-type primaries such as Zarr and Tonkor. Curiosidades *The bodies of enemies killed by this weapon disintegrate in a manner similar to channeled Melee kills. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 7 a 14 *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 30% a 32% *Daño crítico aumentado de 2.5x a 2.8x *Increased the amount of the Ferrox pull force to prevent enemies from meleeing out of the tether. *Solucionado que los clientes pueden lanzar múltiples Javloks y Ferroxs que luego no pueden ser recogidos. *Se corrigió un error de script al arrojar el Ferrox. *Añadida al juego. }} Véase también *Derim Zahn, a broker in El Índice that uses this weapon. *Javlok, the Grineer equivalent. *Ohma, a Tonfa-type weapon that shares the same theme. en:Ferrox Category:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Arma de Perforación Categoría:Arpón